


Déjà vu

by abcxyz0214



Series: [日耳曼中心]維也納會議 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →維也納會議→幼齒阿西，正太出沒注意
Relationships: Austria/Germany (Hetalia), Austria/Holy Roman Empire (Hetalia)
Series: [日耳曼中心]維也納會議 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966543





	Déjà vu

「這裡是你的房間，左右分別是我跟吉爾伯特的。」推開材質光滑的木門，羅德里西向身後的少年介紹著房內的擺設，邊觀察著金髮少年的臉龐──是令他有點些微失望的面無表情。

「嗯。」知道從今天開始羅德里西和吉爾伯特就將成為自己的監護人，路德維希點點頭表示接受這個安排：「謝謝你，我很喜歡。」

拍拍少年的肩膀，羅德里西推了下眼鏡，將手中替路德維希提著的少許行李放到椅上，準備退出：「那麼，就請好好休息。今天的登基典禮諸多麻煩，有勞你了。」  
向對方露出微笑表示諒解，少年關上房門，脫下方才吉爾伯特為他披上的披風，在帽架上掛起帽子，面容上透露著沒辦法給羅德里西看見的微微倦怠。

他知道羅德里西一直在觀察自己的表情，這讓他立刻就明白這裡以前八成是神聖羅馬的房間。沒有人不曉得神聖羅馬很長一段時間都是羅德里西的依附者。  
剛剛……應該露出很懷念的表情嗎？路德維希心情微妙地感到苦澀，連睡衣也沒換上，扯下床上鬆軟的羽絨被，他在窗戶旁與衣櫃間的角落蜷曲睡下，希望夢裡不要看見任何東西。

羅德里西一早端著早餐敲門許久卻沒有回應，他忐忑地開門走入路德維希的房間，立刻入眼的就是這個景象。少年詭異地放著柔軟的床不睡，卻裹著棉被縮在角落，頸部的角度有些不自然的歪曲，後腦微微撐靠著牆壁，看起來就像是死亡般了無生氣。  
但這景象竟讓羅德里西一瞬間有些眼眶濕潤。他知道曾經有那麼一個小孩，每當感到害怕的時候，也會在同樣的地方作同樣的事情。

他將早餐放在桌上，輕輕地搖醒路德維希，看著少年睡眼惺忪地站起身，自然地往盥洗盆放置的方向走去，羅德里西忍不住扯起嘴角。

自從再次遇見路德維希的那天，他一直都拼命告訴自己忘卻那些曾經的記憶，用貴族的尊嚴建起防禦，自然地面對這個少年。每當效果不彰至使他幾欲將對方擁進懷裡詢問那些往常的對話時，他總是一直反覆訓斥自己，過去的記憶不曾也不該干擾現在。

但直到現在他才真正體會到這句話的意義。路德維希睡醒的表情和神聖羅馬半瞇著眼的輪廓似乎能完全重疊，那個放滿熱水的盥洗盆當初也是神聖羅馬為了配合自己的身高堅持要放在那個位置的。  
看著路德維希硬是彎下腰去配合那個略矮的臉盆，羅德里西忍不住細聲笑了出來。

「什麼？」搞不懂身後的笑聲是怎麼回事，路德維希拿著毛巾疑惑轉頭。  
「不，沒什麼……是我失態了，萬分抱歉。」笑著擺手表示沒什麼，羅德里西好不容易在對方於自己面前就座時才止住笑聲。

看著路德維希拿著湯匙舀起自己特別親自下廚做的濃湯，那特殊的喝湯姿勢更讓羅德里西心中一陣愉快。

「路易，過去的事情，你是否都回想起來了？」

含在嘴裡的湯汁還沒嚥下，便聽見對面的穩重男子徹底直接的詢問，路德維希趕緊喝下湯，險些在對方面前作出嗆到這種有失禮儀的事情：「目前還沒有……怎麼回事，是吉爾伯特跟你說了什麼嗎？」

「不，並沒有這麼一回事。」輕輕搖頭，羅德里西看著少年用餐，自己倒是沒有進食的意思。

「沒有想起來……對你們來說很困擾嗎？」搞不清楚對方為何問了個對彼此都很沉重的問題卻還能笑得出來，路德維希放下餐具，努力想從對方的臉上看出端倪。  
「完全不會，至少對本人而言是如此。」指指桌上未盡的餐點，羅德里西以優雅的動作催促著對方繼續：「請趕快享用，接著還有事情要進行呢。」

看著屈服在自己命令下繼續努力用餐的金髮少年，羅德里西笑得瞇起雙眼。

這次，不會再讓你不告而別了。

**Author's Note:**

> （2013.12.17）  
> ===
> 
> 德意志邦聯的結局→  
> 奧地利與普魯士都不希望對方在這裡獨大，因此決定共同管理，第一主席是奧，第二是普。
> 
> 關於德國人喝湯的方式→  
> 一般正式的西餐禮儀是由內往外舀湯，但在德國是相反的。
> 
> 普、奧對德意志地區的態度→  
> 並不完全一樣。奧地利希望建立的是統一日爾曼地區的德意志帝國，但普魯士則是希望建立排除奧地利、僅統一北方日爾曼地區的小德意志帝國。  
> ===  
> 不明顯，但其實我超喜歡少爺也是個病，爽。喜歡病病的日耳曼家庭……


End file.
